


Love and Basketball

by noraliz6401



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraliz6401/pseuds/noraliz6401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple game of basketball changes everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Basketball

For the enormously large amount of people that worked at Queen Consolidated, very few knew about the small basketball court that was on the roof.   
It was for that reason that Oliver liked to spend his rare lunch breaks there.   
It was peaceful, something that seemed to come few and far between for him.   
Oliver was so lost in thought that he failed to hear the roof door open, for all of his stealthy abilities it was quite rare that someone actually ever got the drop on him. 

It was the light touch on his arm that drew him out of his thoughts, he turned and was not surprised to find Felicity standing behind him. If anyone was going to find him it would be her. It was always her, something he was continuously realized. 

“Oliver, what are you doing up here?”  
“When I was younger, I used to love playing basketball with my father. I remember the first time I ever came to work with him and he brought me up here. We spent the entire afternoon shooting around and having fun.”  
It was rare for Oliver to share so Felicity decided to stay quiet to see if he would continue his story.   
“It’s one of my favorite memories with him. I just needed a break, so I thought I would clear my head and shoot around.”

Felicity decided to lighten the mood, she could tell Oliver was starting to think too much and that always led to him closing himself off.”  
“Why Mr. Queen, are you telling me that along with all of your ninja skills you can actually play basketball?”  
Oliver knew she was being sarcastic but decided to show off regardless.   
He turned around and shot from behind the half court line and the ball went straight through. When he turned back to Felicity she was standing with her arms crossed.   
“Well, I can’t say that I’m surprised.”  
Felicity went and got the ball and took a short range shot and it was nothing but net.   
It was Oliver’s turn to be surprised.   
“Felicity you’ve been holding out on me. How about a game of one on one?”  
“Ya know there are a ton of one on one scenarios I’ve pictured us in but well this was never one of them.”  
Oliver smirked.   
“I did not just say that out loud.”  
She turned to see Oliver staring at her.   
“Just get the ball Queen.” 

The game was actually pretty fun. Something Oliver didn’t get to have much of, and when he did Felicity was always involved.  
That was the second time today that Oliver realized that Felicity was a vital part of his life. The thought hit hard and the only thing he could do was smile. She had come out of nowhere but had slowly became one of the most important people in his life and that was something he definitely didn’t mind.   
“Game point, Queen.”  
Felicity’s taunt pulled him out of his head.   
What she didn’t realize was that Oliver had just made a decision and that she was about to find out exactly what that was.   
“Just check the ball Smoak.”

Felicity was backing Oliver down towards the hoop, she turned left and ran right into Oliver’s chest.   
As she looked up she saw something stirring in his eyes, they were darker then she had ever seen them.   
“Oliver, wha-“  
She didn’t have time to finish her sentence because suddenly his lips were on hers.   
A moan escaped from the back of her throat and Oliver’s hands found her waist and pulled her flush against him with a growl.   
That noise was her undoing because all of a sudden her hands were everywhere at once, exploring parts of Oliver that she had only dreamt about touching.   
Oliver pulled his lips away from hers and made his way down her neck.   
The loss of his lips brought Felicity back and she pushed Oliver away.   
“Wait Oliver. Stop”  
Oliver pulled away and took a step back.   
Felicity didn’t know what to say. Kissing Oliver was something she never thought would happen and the fact that it did actually had her at a loss for words.   
“Felicity.” He said taking a step towards and placing his hands back on her waist.   
“I’m sorry. I…”  
“Oliver, please don’t say this was a mistake. If that’s where this is going then let’s just pretend it never happened and you don’t have to say anything.”   
Oliver was surprised that she assumed he was going to say it was a mistake. She had to realize how much he cared for her.   
“I would never say that Felicity. You have to know how much I care. How much you make my life better. You’re the one person that can really make me smile, make me enjoy life and I just… I couldn’t not kiss you just then.”  
Felicity gasped in surprise. That was all it took and suddenly she was back in his arms. Her lips fused to his. 

When they finally broke apart Felicity looked up to see Oliver grinning like a fool.  
“What is it Queen?” She said grinning right back.   
“Well Miss. Smoak… I think basketball just might be our thing.”


End file.
